This invention is directed to a biomass stove which utilizes a fuel basket having a grate near the bottom of the basket and a reflecting surface below the grate. The fuel basket is positioned within an outer chamber which has an air control mechanism to control air flow into the fuel basket.
In many parts of the world which do not have centralized energy distribution systems, the primary energy source for the population of these areas is biomass. Unfortunately in many of these same areas, the use of the available biomass is at a rate greater than a rate at which the biomass is replenished. In these areas fuel is, therefore, extremely scarce and is a precious commodity which must be wisely used.
Unfortunately, in many of the same areas wherein fuel is extremely scarce, the population of these areas still rely on outmoded technology for the construction of heating stoves, hearths, and the like. Sand, mud, and brick are extremely energy wasteful materials to utilize in the construction of heating and cooking stoves.